Shego
Shego is a fictional character from Disney's animated television series Kim Possible, voiced by Nicole Sullivan. She was first introduced as Dr. Drakken's sidekick at the beginning of Season 1, in the episode Crush.Kim Possible, episode 1, Crush (7 June 2002) She is one of the franchise's primary antagonists, and one of its most recurring characters. In most episodes Shego acts as Dr. Drakken's sidekick, but as the franchise progressed she has occasionally done mercenary work for other villains. She could be said to be Kim's opposite in the series, sharing many of her qualities and traits, such as cleverness and determination, but using those qualities for devious purposes. Characteristics Personality Shego is one of the most mature characters in the franchise. Unlike most other Kim Possible villains, she is not afflicted with megalomania or narcissism. However, despite her generally rational and sane demeanor, she is frequently impatient and quick to anger, especially when she feels that someone is being obnoxious, stupid, or sexist.Kim Possible, episode 52, Steal Wheels (25 September 2004) She also has a strong sense of sarcasm and a tendency to mock those around her. Her brother, Hego, once summed her up as a "cranky smart-mouth, prone to excessive violence." This, as well as her apparent lack of concern for the general populace, suggests that Shego may have antisocial personality disorder, though its onset may have been due to circumstances rather than actual personality traits. As a villain, Shego is dedicated to her work, but often appears unmotivated and unambitious, dividing her free time between lounging in Drakken's lair reading villain magazines, filing her clawed gloves, and visiting spa resorts. For the most part, she does not initiate any schemes of her own, instead preferring to assist others as an enforcer or infiltrator. Despite being one of the smartest villains (or perhaps because of this fact), she generally prefers simple tactics, often involving physical force or intimidation, instead of the use of high technology gadgets and elaborate schemes. Because of her effectiveness as a sidekick, Shego appears to be well-respected among the villain community, as some of them have broken her out of prison in order to enlist her assistance. Ironically, Shego frequently displays feelings of disrespect towards the franchise's other villains. Despite her fearsome persona, Shego is one of the few antagonists in the franchise to regularly consider the potential downsides of a scheme. She has expressed concern over cruelty to animals and paused at the thought of stealing a wheelchair from a handicapped boy, stating that it was "a low act" even for villains such as Drakken. However, her misgivings are usually pushed aside once a plan appears to be working out. Shego has never actually killed anyone on the show, though she has demonstrated an almost callous disregard for human life. Once, while partnered with Motor Ed she excitedly remarked that the shockwave resulting from a high powered rocket reaching full speed would "doom the world to chaos! Appearance Shego is young, with long black hair, an athletic build, sharp jawline, and narrowed green eyes. She stands about a foot taller than Kim. Her exact age remains unknown, though it was stated that she was in her early-to-mid 20's and it was revealed that she is a college graduate in child development. Shego appears to be quite attractive in the series universe, as some male characters have tried flirting with her, though she always rejects them. As a result of being struck by a comet as a child her skin is pale green. Her signature costume is a green and black full-body catsuit with matching gloves and boots, arranged in a dazzle pattern. The gloves are tipped with metal claws, which she has occasionally been seen filing to keep them sharp. On the occasions when Shego has been seen to wear different outfits, they typically follow the same color scheme as her signature outfit. Powers and abilities Shego is an expert in all kinds of evil fields, with espionage|infiltration and sabotage as her specialties. She possesses extensive martial arts training and impressive physical fitness|fitness and sport agility|agility, rivaling the skills displayed by her nemesis Kim Possible. Her attack is also enhanced by metal claws on her gloves, and on occasion she has used her claw-like fingernails to similar effect. She is often seen filing them. Shego is endowed with a Superpower: the ability to generate a green, flame-like energy in her hands. This energy can be used to heat or melt anything she touches, or fired as a directed energy attack ranging from laser precision to a destructive blast. Originally, Disney described Shego's green flames as being purely concussive in nature, although in later episodes she was shown using her flames to burn or melt things. These powers were first stated by Disney as being generated by her gloves, making them a weapon rather than a superpower. However, this fact was retroactively changed during Season 2, when these abilities were revealed to be a true superpower resulting from exposure to the rainbow-hued comet which also empowered her four brothers. In addition to her energy attack, Shego appears to possess healing factor|superhuman durability that allows her to survive situations of calamitous destruction that would probably kill other characters. History Before the series, Shego was once a hero. She was a member of Team Go, a group of superheroes who defended Go City against a number of villains, alongside her brothers. Shego eventually left the team for reasons that were never fully specified, but anecdotal evidence suggests there were two primary reasons: a fascination with villainy and irritation with her brothers. At some point, she abandoned her family and their quest for justice for a life as a mercenary-for-hire.Kim Possible, episode 40, Go Team Go (30 January 2004) It is unknown what happened with Shego right after leaving her family, but from the beginning of the series Shego has been, for the most part, in the employ of Dr. Drakken as his sidekick and enforcer. It is during this stage of her life in which the series mostly revolves, leading her and Drakken to multiple confrontations against Kim Possible. Throughout the series, Shego is repeatedly defeated by Kim Possible and sent back to jail. In the second season, one of the most notable events involving Shego was her reunion with her brothers; she had to team up with her rival Kim to retrieve their powers, which had been stolen by an old enemy of hers. This was the first time the show took the time to detail bits of Shego's past. During the fourth season, Shego’s character went through some development which pointed to the possibility that she may have been growing tired of her established role as a villainous sidekick. She walked out on two separate capers,Kim Possible, episode 80, The Mentor of Our Discontent (23 June, 2007)Kim Possible, episode 82, Clean Slate (28 July, 2007) and on two occasions she actually saved Kim's life. Kim Possible, episode 78, Cap'n Drakken (19 May, 2007) These incidents, coupled with the events of "Stop Team Go" where she experienced life on the side of good, seemed to point toward a possible redemption of her character. Finally, at the series' end, she and Drakken put their villain issues aside and teamed up with Kim and Ron to save the world from an alien invasion. Because of this, they were greeted as heroes at the end; however, it is unclear whether or not Shego has changed her evil ways. Relationships Kim Possible Shego has a powerful rivalry with Kim on the battlefield, which is sometimes kept at a "professional" context, but usually involves a few insults. This rivalry, however, has been progressing along the series, becoming more and more personal for both fighters. Like Bonnie, Shego talks down to Kim as if she were a child, often referring to her by the diminutive "Kimmie" or nicknames like "Princess" or "Pumpkin", as well as putting down both her appearance and wardrobe,Kim Possible, episode 6, Bueno Nacho (28 June 2002). However, Kim doesn’t seem to be quite as affected by Shego's insults as with Bonnie's, and her retorts have a better effect against Shego. Over time and despite this rivalry, or possibly because of it, Shego has developed a professional respect which she often shows for Kim as a rival and a fighter, and is less than impressed when she manages to ruin Drakken’s schemes. In some instances they share a bond, especially when they are stuck in the same "sitch," usually leading to small and almost friendly conversations. This relationship has somehow grown to be much more personal for Shego, also indicating a gradual development in her personality. In certain situations, Kim and Shego have teamed up against common enemies, and Shego has gone as far as to save Kim from other enemies, claiming that only she has the right to destroy her.Kim Possible, episode 78, Cap'n Drakken (May 19, 2007) It was even demonstrated during the events of Stop Team Go that both girls have the potential to be great friends, if only Shego weren't evil. At one point during the episode, Kim referred to Shego as a "big sister." In the series finale, Kim herself teasingly stated that Shego actually cares for her. Drakken Drakken is Shego’s most common employer, to the point that she has been stated to be his sidekick. They have worked together for most of their schemes, but she rarely shows much concern over him even though he claims that he likes to think of them as some kind of “evil family”. Their relationship teeters between a familial, cooperative interaction and downright annoyance or frustration with each other. As a sidekick, she started out in the series being respectful towards Drakken. As the franchise progressed, she began to develop a stronger personality and to openly show contempt for him. Eventually, Shego became the dominant one, and began threatening him with violence if he stepped over the line with her.Kim Possible, episode 7, Number One (12 July 2002) At this point, she is rarely taken aback when Dr. Drakken's plans are foiled - going so far as to chide him for his overly complex or unconventional nature, even before they have failedKim Possible, episode 29, The Golden Years (5 September 2003). On the few occasions that such schemes appear to be working, she has been seen to be pleasantly surprisedKim Possible, episode 59, Rappin’ Drakken (25 June 2005) and appears to be happy for his minor successes. Even though Shego's tolerance for Drakken and his failure-prone evil schemes has steadily decreased, she still remains in his service, usually without much reluctance unless she wants a vacation from him or sees a better opportunity.Kim Possible, episode 80, Mentor of our Discontent (23 June 2007) In fact, she reacted badly when he twice replaced her with new sidekicks (Warmonga and Frugal Lucre). As poorly as she treats him, Shego sees her place as being in Drakken's employ and has proven to actually care for him.Kim Possible, episode 87-88, Graduation (25 June 2005) Señor Senior, Junior :Main article: Señor Senior Junior Junior is one of the few characters that has managed to earn Shego’s respect. Señor Senior Sr. hired Shego to teach his son Junior the finer points of villainy, and although the training practically started with complications, Junior eventually proved to be an apt pupil, and Shego a capable instructor. They may be in mutual pursuit of evil schemes, but their relationship seems to be based on a friendly teacher-student dynamic, although her loyalty towards him is rather questionable. Shego is unusually cooperative and patient with Junior, and he is one of the few people who can bring out her softer side. Junior also sought for Shego’s help while developing a scheme on his own for impressing his father, and Shego willingly assisted.Kim Possible, episode 67, The Big Job (February 10, 2007) Together they showed the potential for being a formidable team, somewhat matching Kim and Ron.Kim Possible, episode 24, Two to Tutor (1 August 2003) Family :Main article: Team Go Shego has four brothers: Hego, Mego, and a set of twins who were never identified in the first episode, but were later revealed to be called Wego.Kim Possible, episode 77, Stop Team Go (5 May 2007) All of them granted with unique super-powers like her. With them, she used to be part of Team Go. Shego has a huge resentment towards her brothers’ attitude, finding them incompetent, argumentative, and irritating, and their dysfunctional and annoying relationship was part of the reason she abandoned Team Go's fight for justice to pursue evil. Her brothers, on the other hand, are fairly oblivious to the fact their sister has turned to a life of villainy. Hego has called her a "cranky smart mouth, prone to excessive violence", but still considers Shego to be his sister unconditionally. Shego apparently provided the brains and initiative of Team Go. It was through her efforts they kept focused and organized as a super-hero group: when she left, Team Go collapsed into ineffectual bickering and soon disbanded. When they briefly, fully regrouped in "Stop Team Go" they quickly regained their fighting effectiveness. Despite the fact that Shego claims to dislike her siblings and even though she would never admit it, it was strongly suggested that Shego still has a sense of familial love for them, as pointed out by both Kim and Drakken. Alternate versions In addition to the stock edition of Shego, her character and design has been modified on a number of occasions in order to fit in with specific plot devices and episodes. The Supreme One In the multipart episode A Sitch in Time, a future version of Shego was shown as the only villain ever to successfully take over the world.Kim Possible, A Sitch in Time (parts 1-3) (28 November 2003) Using the Tempus Simia, a mystical idol with the power to create portals through space-time, Shego, between interaction of her future and past self, managed to take over the world by strategically separating Kim and Ron, thus splitting up Team Possible and decreasing their effectiveness. This way, they failed to stop Shego in the past from obtaining the idol and dragging them into the future, leaving the world for her to dominate. In her alternate future, Shego, now known as The Supreme One, establishes Middleton as her capital, renaming it "Shegoton", and transforms Club Banana into "Club Shego". She has dissenters brainwashed in special facilities and everyone, aside from a small band of resistance fighters, is forced to wear clothing based on Shego's green and black costume. Although mostly the same, this version of Shego appeared to be much crueler and more evil than her present self, using her subordinates (other villains) to fight her enemies instead of doing it herself ("the Supreme One always delegates!"). However, when the Supreme One was defeated by the intervention of present day Kim and Ron, her world was erased as this version of her and everything else went back to normal. Miss Go (Stop Team Go) In the Season 4 episode "Stop Team Go", Shego's personality was temporarily reversed by an enhanced version of Jack Hench's Attitudinator, wielded by an old enemy of Team Go, the techno-powered villainness Electronique. Electronique's plan had originally been to turn all of the members of Team Go evil, but since Shego was already evil, she was turned good instead. Assuming the alias Miss Go, Shego used her degree in Child Development to land a job as a substitute teacher at Middleton High School, taking over one of Kim's classes. As Miss Go, Shego is a genuinely kind, caring and even girly person who is into shopping and romantic movies. She has a lot in common with Kim and the two quickly become close friends, with Kim going so far as to describe her as being "like a big sister." Shego also attracts the attention of fellow substitute teacher Steve Barkin, and they enjoyed a brief romance. At the end of the episode, Shego was accidentally transformed back to her original self by Ron, and the Attitudinator was damaged beyond repair. She rejoined Drakken, who had knocked over the street lamp that destroyed the Attitudinator. At the episode's close, she is seen looking wistfully at a strip of photo booth pictures of Kim and herself, suggesting that she may have regrets about losing their brief friendship. She still burns the picture, though this may have more to do with Drakken approaching than anything else. Creation and reception Initially, Shego was meant to be ‘just’ Dr. Drakken’s sidekick, designed with green and black as what the creators considered to be known as “bad colors”.Kim Possible - Behind the Scenes However, it was after hearing Nicole’s performance as Shego that they started to develop her unquiet relationship with Drakken, which prevailed along the series, even though the characters’ voice actors had already worked together in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Originally, Shego wasn’t included in the first versions of the pilot chapter (“Crush”) of Kim Possible, but was added in later versions of it.Kim Possible Discussion Panel 7. Transcript and MP3 Shego has become the most popular villain of the series besides one of the most popular characters, and also one of the main character’s most popular love interests among fan art and fan fiction.Fanshipping Analysis on Kim Possible Her popularity led the authors of the series to keep her, alongside Drakken, as one of the most recurring characters, even though they had intended to work less with them. List of Fanfiction concerning Shego's origin Her Life Memoirs of a Super Villain References Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Fictional sidekicks Category:Fictional thieves Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional ninjas Category:Fictional sidekicks hu:Shego no:Shego fi:Shego {{Wikipedia|}Shego}